Beginning
by loli-belle
Summary: Soft enough that there was quite a good chance that it was simply his imagination, he heard it. Her now familiar voice was no more than a whisper,to him it was as clear as a bell. The single word that changed everything: "Beginning."


"Operation complete. Now to close up the patient. Ready the sutures." CR-S01 said, quickly sealing the incision he had made in the patient earlier. Despite not being at Resurgam First Care, Maria, who had assisted him for this surgery, was busy ordering the scrub nurses and whoever else was around. Once it seemed as though everyone had something to do, she turned to the young surgeon.

"Not bad... Maybe I could learn a thing or two from you." She commented, her usual toothy grin plastered across her face. Muttering a quick thank you for a response, CR-S01 disposed of the gloves used for the procedure. Without missing a beat she suddenly began to rush him as they were needed back at Resurgam. Since this strange, new pandemic was spreading across America rapidly, time was not on their side. As of now all they could do was keep as many victims alive as possible.

"...the army is bringing at least ten patients per hour, and there isn't any room left in the hospital right now, or any hospital for that matter. Treatment has begun to take place outside until they are ready for their operations. Let's go before... Hey! Are you listening to me?" Once Maria had stopped to take a breath she noticed he was holding onto the operating table as though his life depended on it. His head was bent slightly, making his cover his eyes more than usual. His hands were clenching on to the table with so much force that caused his knuckles to turn whiter with every passing second. Overall, he was looking paler than ever.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked, prying his hands away from the table to allow him to lean on her. CR-S01 was grateful for the support, and let Maria guide him to the nearest chair. During the operation he had been feeling a little light-headed, but now his head was throbbing. It was not an unbearable pain, however it was not pleasant in the slightest either. His vision had become slightly blurred and he was unable to focus on any one point for long. Before he knew it, Maria's concerned voice had faded out to a blur in the distance, and his eyes suddenly focused on a strange figure standing a few feet away from them.

This figure- a young girl no older than eighteen, no doubt- looked strangely familiar to CR-S01. With her waist length white, almost platinum blonde hair and pink eyes, the young surgeon was positive he had seen her somewhere before. Had she been one of his past patients? He tried to walk closer to her to get a better view, but his legs would not respond. Before he could open his mouth to question this girl, she gave him a small smile.

_"Brother."_

Brother? This girl was related to him? One could obviously see they shared no physical features, but she had definitely referred to him as her brother.

Suddenly, another wave of pain crashed in CR-S01's head, but this one left him feeling... different. That pain... once it was gone all that was left were his lost memories! His mind began to race. Now he remembered everything- from the fear his biological parents had of him (to such an extreme that they thought he was going to murder them one day), to the time of their death as well as the day he met Professor Albert Sartre, his adoptive father and teacher. Now he vividly remembered all the late nights he spent studying, hoping to become as talented a doctor as his new father was. And this girl, Rosalia Rossellini, had also been adopted by Albert Sartre not too long after CR-S01's fourteenth birthday. Despite only knowing her for roughly two years and his lack of emotion at times, he and his sister had grown rather close to each other (before the Cumberland College incident, that is).

Yes, he finally remembered everything, including more details about this outbreak. However all the mysteries were not solved yet, and there was still work to be done.

Somehow knowing what had been going on in his head, Rosalia smiled at her brother once more. Knowing that this was all she could do to help, and that her task was now complete, she (or her spirit, rather) slowly began to fade from CR-S01's view.

"W-Wait!" he cried, frantically struggling to move once more. She could not abandon him right now, there was still so much he needed to know! However, as fate would have it, in a few moments she was completely gone, leaving behind only an empty space. No, that was not true. Rosalia had left him with so much more than he had just a few minutes ago.

As quickly as it disappeared, Maria's frenzied concern reappeared in his ears, signalling his return to reality. The pain in his head had vanished and his vision had returned to normal. Ignoring Maria's voice for just a bit longer, CR-S01 closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

Soft enough that there was quite a good chance that it was simply his imagination, he heard it. Her now familiar voice was no more than a whisper, however to him it was as clear as a bell. The single word that changed everything:

_"Beginning."_


End file.
